The invention relates to a triangular shaped floor mop. More particularly, the invention relates to a mop having a squeezing mechanism capable of squeezing virtually all absorbed liquid out of a detachable sponge pad.
Mops with squeezing mechanisms are already known in the art, and have evolved into a variety of forms. In the typical squeeze mop construction, a mop is defined by a handle which carries a mop head at one end, the mop head carrying a sponge which is constructed such that the sponge may be squeezed or wrung out to ready it for a fresh infusion of cleaning liquid, or to rid it of dirty liquid. The problem with these embodiments, however, is that the sponge pad almost always comprises a sponge which is permanently affixed to a backing plate, said backing plate detachably fixed to the mop head. Because of this method of assembly, only one surface or face of the sponge is available for cleaning. With only one surface available to provide cleansing action, the sponge pad quickly collects dirt and/or loses its moisture, and must be continuously dipped in clean liquid and wrung out again. Illustrative of similar sponge mops is U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,830 to Batchelor.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.